Phantom Night Wiki
Anime-guy-random-role-playing-31823216-213-237.jpg|Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Meet all the characters 374895-screenshot085.jpg|Ikiryoku|link=Ikiryoku|linktext=List of all the ikiryoku Sword+Art+Online+-+09+11-600x337.jpg|Tools|link=Weapons|linktext=List of all the tools and weapons 65-55.jpg|Manga|link=Manga|linktext=See the latest chapters Welcome to the Phantom Night Wiki Phantom Night (ファントムナイト, Fantomu Naito) is a fanfiction wikia founded on November 27, 2012 by User:Superninja55. The events take place in the year 2161. Years before the start of the series, a mysterious explosion happened and spread across the entire globe. This, combined with the other weird changes started affecting every living thing on earth. In the case of humans, this led them to came into possession of a mysterious power called Chikara (力, Chikara, Literary meaning "Power"). This allowed them to possess supernatural powers. Here users are allowed to make their own characters, powers, weaponary etc. and encouraged to make friends on here with other users. Synopsis It all started with "Him" a being driven by a lust for power. He found a way to shatter the barriers of the multiverse. In doing so he learned that he could obtain power by defeating those who shared a "link" with him. With this he begin to kill and absorb the the begins of the multiverse gaining great power with each victory. The primordial begins of the mutiverse know as the "kin" set to fix this issue, but due to them not being able to intervene in the multiverse they created a hero emdowed with powers of each. This hero took the name of "Sigma" it went to battle "him". The battle seemed to last for years, until "sigma" fell to the might of "him". Unknown to the "kin", "Sigma" was the last "link" need for "him" to obtain ultimate power. With this final "link" he took the name "Alpha-Omega" know that they could no longer sit and watch. The "Kin" broke their taboo and set foot into the multiverse. The battle was fierce one each clash destroying a universe and creating another. Knowing this battle would never end the "Kin" used their power to seal them and "Alpha-Omega" in a Null-Verse. Left in the wake of the battle was "The Will" a being of pure conscience and "The Thought" a being of pure ideas along side a single star system now known as "Sigma 12". As time grows on the "The Thought" battles the free "Alpha-Omega" while "The Will" seeks to prevents his return. '''History Log *Dec 22, 2012. {11:45 PM} The Scientist at CERN (European Organization for Nuclear Research) started up the New "Large Hadron Super Collider". *Dec 23, 2012. {12:00 AM} The planets of our Solar System and its moons aligned with the black hole at the center of our galaxy. *Dec 23, 2012. {12:20 AM} The "Hadron Super Collider" exploded destroying 95% of Switzerland and sending a shockwave around the planet. During the explosion a large blast of red and white energy was shot in the direction of the center of the galaxy. *Dec 23, 2012. {2:00 AM - 5:30 AM} A two large rifts opened up in the sky each on an opposite side of the earth. *Dec 23, 2012. {7:00 AM} Upon peering into the rifts do sheer curiosity Scientist discovered that each rift contained a different of *Earth 1 super advanced in technology the other magic based. *Dec 23, 2012. {10:00 AM} The rifts started to grow larger and larger. The other two versions of Earth started to inch closer. *Dec 23, 2012. {1:00 PM} Around the world people started to see other versions of themselves. Scientist therorized that the over versions of people are starting to bleed over into their world. *Dec 23, 2012. {3:00 PM - 7:00 PM} The 3 Earths now just a few million miles away from each other knocked the moon, Mercury, and Venus out of orbit and sent Mars flying into Jupiter. Mass theft, riots and killings happened all across the planet. *Dec 23, 2012. {11:50 PM} The 3 Earths Collided together. . . . *Jan 19, 2032. Men awoke finding that the planets have merged together. *Jan 20, 2032. A child was born with a ball of light at resemebled an atom in its hands. After an hour of the child birth it was absorbed by the child. over the next few days many children was born with the same object dubbed "Hadron Atom". *Jan 20, 2040. During the first child's birthday the Hadron Atom appeared from the child then turned into an item. Scientist discovered that the item was bound to the child by some unknown force. Dubbed "Bound Item" *Jan 21, 2040. Scientist discovered that each item possessed a strange ability from drawing images in thin air with a bound pen or creating lightning with bound glove. *Jan 22, 2040. Upon returning home the first child was attacked by other children and beat and called a freak. When walking into his house he saw his mother and father laying dead on the ground and people standing over them. In a fit of rage the child's bonded item's begin to glow its form then changed.The child killed the people and destroyed most of the town in the process. *Jan 23, 2040. After the child calmed down the was bond and sent back to the Scientist for more studies. They dubbed the changing of the bonded item "Enhancing". *Jan 24, 2040. The first child was escaped from the lab and went on a killing spree during the spree the child was killed. Following the Child's death a large light fell from the sky in an area of the ocean. *Jan 24, 2040. Mountains, Forests and land mass started to form around the light all attempts to reach the new island failed. The children with bounded item presented a strong urge to go their. *Jan 25, 2040. The new island finished forming after forming a few children and scientist made it to the island safe. They found at the island contained strange and powerful creatures. None of them returned. *Mar 22, 2100. The world is mostly full with people with bonded items all with the strange urge to go to the island now dubbed "Nirvana". Category:Browse